


Of Unwanted and Unexpected Engagements

by Raphiday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Klance is Captain Swan and Shallura make the Charmings, M/M, Once Upon a Time fusion fic, Voltron Secret Santa 2017, or at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiday/pseuds/Raphiday
Summary: In order to secure an alliance with the newly-independent country of Roverholt, Prince Keith of Altea is arranged to be married to Princess Katherine Holt. However, when a rogue pirate ship accidentally attacks the S.S. Alfor, circumstances change far more dramatically then anyone could have expected, especially when it comes to that strange delightful thing called true love.





	Of Unwanted and Unexpected Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> @ansoliq, Merry Christmas and I fervently apologize for your gift fic being so late; I just absolutely fell in love with it as I wrote!

Being the Crown Prince of Altea certainly had it perks, Keith thought, but as he stood on the S.S. Alfor headed to the land of Roverholt to seal his doom, he couldn’t think of any delight enjoyed by royalty that would justify his wretched fate. Granted, most wouldn’t consider being married to Princess Katherine Holt a great tragedy, and she herself was far from a terrible person, but nonetheless, Prince Keith of Altea wanted nothing to do with the marriage. Even on the ship, Keith argued once more to King Shiro and Queen Allura, “Considering your marriage is one of true love, why am I, your _son_ , not allowed the same?”

Allura sighed sadly, then replied, “The treaty with Roverholt is of the utmost importance if we are to successfully defend ourselves against the Galran Empire, and Roverholt is more traditional when it comes to the means of sealing such alliances.”

Keith sat on a barrel and said, slumping into himself, “Why are we allying with Roverholt at all, then?”

Shiro answered, rubbing Keith’s shoulders, “We have very dear friends there, and they’re the epicenter of technology in this world. If we are to stand a chance against Emperor Zarkon and his armies, we need all the help we can get.”

Allura piped in a moment later, “If the engagement proves truly pointless, however, then we will try to find other means to seal this alliance.”

Keith sat right back up and asked, “Why not now?”

“We’d have to make certain that it wouldn’t break the alliance to do so,” Shiro said. “Altea is set to fall if we don’t create a strong enough coalition to combat the Galra Empire, and we all need to do our part–”

Allura interrupted Shiro’s train of thought with a well-placed “Shiro, may we talk?”

“Of course,” he replied, and with that Shiro and Allura left the conversation.

Keith watched Allura and Shiro walk to the other side of the ship, took the letter from Katherine out of his pocket, and smiled as he read:

_Prince Keith,_

_It seems as though our common enemy is still ready to attack; the royal court of Roverholt has talked of nothing but this arranged marriage meant to seal the alliance between our two countries. I think I can safely say neither of us wants it to actually happen. I am madly in love with Henare Garrett, my royal chef, my Hunk, and if the rumors regarding your sexuality are to be believed, you’re not particularly interested in a marriage to me, or any other woman for that matter._

_I think an alternate arrangement can be made that takes both of our desires into account. I have a rather… free-wheeling friend who I could persuade to pretend to be your secret spouse for a while, and as adultery is more frowned upon in Roverholt than even the breaking of alliance-securing engagements, our betrothal will be quickly broken._

_I very much look forward to seeing you again, and may our next meeting bring forth far better fruit than this sham of a engagement could provide._

_Princess Katherine_

_P.S. Apologies for the paw prints and burn marks on the letter, my experiments with the Rover spy devices took a wrong turn and Gunther chased it around, running right into my letter._

Shiro sighed as Keith plopped himself off the barrel and began to climb to the crow’s nest, and he turned to Allura and said, “I don’t quite get it. He sighs happily whenever he reads that letter from Katherine, he’s openly stated his excitement to see her again, and yet he proclaims that he won’t marry her?”

Allura put her hand in his and said, “I understand your concern if we’re simply not wanting Keith to lead Miss Holt along a path going nowhere, but have you considered that perhaps we’re being a little insistent on this marriage because of your friendship with King Samuel?”

“Of course I’ve considered it, Allura,” Shiro said, squeezing her hand gently, “I want Keith’s happiness more than anything, and I do believe that Katherine’s our best shot at finding true love for him.”

Coran approached Allura and Shiro and asked, “Do you even know what’s in that letter Keith so fondly reads?”

Allura gave a start and said, “I’m not going to be rude and violate my son’s boundaries just to satisfy my curiosity.”

“I certainly don’t know,” Shiro added.

“Because for all we know, their regular letters to each other could simply be plans for how they’re going to break this engagement in the most entertaining way possible,” Coran chuckled.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked, “Have you read the letters?”

“It’s my duty to do so, your Majesties,” Coran said pointedly.

Shiro and Allura both seemed to recognize the implication of Coran’s words at once, and they asked, “You mean to say that neither of them want this marriage?!”

Before Coran could answer, however, a figure clad in a navy blue pirate jacket and jauntily wearing a large tricorn hat landed with a thud on the ship. As he adjusted his hat, which had nearly fallen off upon landing, his bright voice chimed out, “Everybody stand up. This ship has now fallen under the power of the Leona Azul.”


End file.
